Modern handheld mobile devices, such as smart phones or the like, combine multiple technologies to provide the user with a vast array of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have additional features that are becoming increasingly more common and standardized. Such features include, but are not limited to, location-determining devices (e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS) devices), sensor devices (e.g., accelerometers), and high-resolution video cameras. However, most mobile device software is not sufficiently advanced to process images captured by mobile device cameras in real-time. Such software also does not provide any real-time connection between those images and information that is relevant to those images, such as financial information of the mobile device user and/or additional information about an object depicted in the images. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved system for providing real-time information about images captured by a mobile device. In particular, there exists a need for an improved system for providing real time information about images of real estate captured by a mobile device.